Campos de trigo
by antesdequeoctubresemarche
Summary: Tobio Kageyama sufre un accidente que le hace mudarse de Japón y dejar su pasión, el voleibol. Su vida pierde el sentido hasta que un risueño compañero de clase le ayuda a comprender que todo es posible. [ONE SHOT, KageHina]


Mi madre solía cantar los domingos al mediodía. La cocina se llenaba de los olores de distintas especias, mientras mis padres preparaban el almuerzo. La música inundaba la casa, acompañada por el ritmo del borboteo del agua hirviendo. Después de la comida, me llevaban a mi partido semanal de voleibol. Y, al volver, cenábamos en el salón mientras veíamos una película de animación. Así era todos los fines de semana.

Cuando tenía 11 años, mi equipo llegó a la final del campamento regional. Ese día, nos despertamos pronto para llegar a Sendai pronto y almorzar allí. A pesar de la emoción, intenté verlo como otro sábado cualquiera. Mi padre conducía mientras mi madre le guiaba gracias a un mapa. Esa carretera atraviese tantos pueblos y distintos paisajes que siempre se me pasaba por la cabeza cómo serían esos lugares hace 200 años. ¿Cómo sería cruzar por aquellos caminos sin un coche? No me dio tiempo, sin embargo, a pensar demasiado en ello. Sentí cómo se me volcaba el corazón y cómo parecía que la cabeza me podría explotar. Lo último que vi fue los campos de trigo, iluminados por el sol; después de eso, la luz se apagó.

* * *

En tan solo una semana mi vida dio un cambio brutal. Desperté en la camilla de un hospital. Grité al darme cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro y como mucho podía percibir la luz de, probablemente, una lámpara. Grité aún más cuando me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto.

Cuatro años después, vivía n mi tía y su marido en Madrid, en España. La hermana pequeña de mi padre, que aún no tenía hijos, hacía lo que podía por mí: me llevaba al psicólogo, a grupos de apoyo, a actividades adaptadas… Pero nada de eso hacía que mejorase. Echaba de menos Japón, y a mis antiguos amigos; no conseguía adaptarme, menos aún con mi discapacidad. Pero, sobre todo, echaba de menos jugar al voleibol.

Todo esto cambió cuando conocí a Shouyou. Acababa de llegar nuevo a mi clase y ya parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Su personalidad era muy distinta a la mía. Es por esto que me pareció extraño cuando se me acercó en el recreo y, con voz risueña me dijo:

—Tobio, ¿verdad? Debes de ser japonés; tu apellido es Kageyama.

A partir de ese día, a pesar de que era popular en la clase, siempre se sentaba a conversar conmigo en los recreos. Hablábamos en japonés; él me llamaba por mi nombre y yo a él, por su apellido. Al principio era él el que me hablaba y yo respondía, sobre todo, monosílabos. Pero, poco a poco, nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Descubrimos que, aparte de ser japoneses, teníamos otras cosas en común: a ambos nos gustaban las películas de ciencia ficción, la comida basura y el voleibol. Los sábados por la tarde venía a mi casa y veíamos juntos cualquiera de Star Wars —bueno, yo la oía— o incluso hacíamos un maratón. En cierto momento, me confesó que tenía media pierna de metal debido, también, a un accidente y que no me lo había dicho por vergüenza. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?" le respondí en ese momento, casi bromeando.

Aquel día me dio también que el club en el que jugaba estaba pensando en formar un equipo de invidentes. La idea había surgido en Japón y querían ser los primeros en importarla a España. Dudé, al principio, asustado después de tantos años. También porque siempre había usado para ello la vista.

Un miércoles por la tarde volví a percibir el olor de la pista. Abrí la puerta del gimnasio, con la mano de Hinata sobre mi hombro. Cuando me presentó al equipo y varias voces me dieron la bienvenida mis dudas desaparecieron. Todas las personas en aquella sala teníamos historias distintas, pero éramos más parecidos de lo que podíamos imaginar. Di un paso hacia delante, esperando que este fuese el principio de una nueva era.

* * *

El año es 2040 y mucho ha cambiado desde entonces. No sólo el hecho de haber sido campeón Paralímpico, haberme casado y haber adoptado dos hijos; sino poder haberlo visto casi todo. Hace diez años, los avances en ciencia hicieron que los cirujanos pudiesen curar la ceguera. Ahora, mientras escribo esto, estoy sentado junto a Hinata y nuestros hijos en un campo de trigo. El sol lo ilumina y este brilla como si de oro se tratase. La brisa de primavera acaricia mi cara. Me pregunto cómo habría sido ese lugar hace 200 años.

* * *

 **Este fanfic lo hice para un trabajo del instituto, sólo que cambiando los nombres de Hinata y Kageyama por nombres españoles. Con lo cual, he cambiado el mudarse del campo a la ciudad a de Japón a España. Me pusieron bastante buena nota así que me pregunté, ¿por qué no subirlo a Internet? Y aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Como dato curioso, la iniciativa de Japón por el voleibol para ciegos es verídica y las posiciones se ponen según la capacidad de visión de cada jugador. Lo encontré por Google y me pareció bastante interesante.**


End file.
